On the Beaches of Coasta del Sol
by Anjiru Hyure
Summary: Tifa was watching Yuffie chase people off the beach in Costa del Sol. It was a spur of the moment kind of thing so the beach hadn't been reserved. Yuffie enjoyed chasing the people anyways; a little too much in Tifa's opinion.


Tifa was watching Yuffie chase people off the beach in Costa del Sol. It was a spur of the moment kind of thing so the beach hadn't been reserved. Yuffie enjoyed chasing the people anyways; a little too much in Tifa's opinion.

Caught up in watching Yuffie chase people off the beach, Tifa didn't notice Noctis appear behind her. Wrapping his arms around her waist, Noctis gave Tifa a kiss on her jawbone, just below her ear.

Smiling, Tifa placed a hand on his head, happy that this day had finally arrived.

"Hey Sweetheart" Noctis said as he laid his chin on her shoulder, staring out over the ocean.

"Hello Noctis" Tifa called back as she absentmindedly ran her fingers through his hair.

"I think Yuffie is enjoying her job a little _too_ much" Noctis commented with a chuckle as he watched Yuffie pull out her Shuriken to threaten some people.

"Yeah, well that's Yuffie. Never one to do things in half measures" Tifa responded with a smile.

Tifa turned in his arms. Grabbing the front of his shirt, Tifa pulls Noctis down to her level, meeting his lips with her own. Pulling her closer, Noctis deepened the kiss; licking her bottom lip, he begged entrance into her mouth. Acquiescing to his request, Tifa opened her mouth to his probing tongue.

Tongues entwined, Tifa threaded her fingers through his beautiful ebony spikes as her other hand wandered down Noctis' back, where it buried itself in the pocket on his butt.

Moaning into Tifa's mouth at her ministrations, Noctis let his hands roam over Tifa's body, pausing to squeeze her bottom.

HR

Searching for the wily troublemaker, Elena spotted Reno making a beeline for the entwined couple.

"Oh no you don't" she muttered to herself as she broke into a jog to intercept Reno before he could disrupt Tifa and Noctis.

Practically tackling Reno to the ground, Elena grabbed Reno by the ponytail and proceeded to frog-march him to the beach where Rude was already placing tables and chairs.

"Ow! Elena! What the hell?! Leggo!" Reno cried out as Elena dragged him along.

"I saw what you were going to do Reno, and I will not have you disturbing the happy couple on this day, of all days." Elena growled.

"Ow! It was—ow! Just a bit of harmless – ow! Fun!" Reno said, punctuated by brief moments of pain when Elena tugged extra hard on his ponytail.

"Harmless or not, I will not let you harass them today. Now help Rude set the tables and chairs" Elena replied as she shoved Reno forward.

Folding her arms, Elena stood guard at the edge of the beach, making sure Reno did his part.

Striding up to her side, Tseng stood in silence a moment, watching Reno and Rude work.

"I picked up the rings, as you had asked" Tseng said, breaking the silence.

He held up the two rings for Elena's inspection. The groom's ring was a shining platinum band while the bride's was also a platinum band with a single large ruby on top.

"Beautiful" she breathed as she inspected the rings. "You have superb taste in jewelry Tseng."

"Thank you" Tseng politely replied.

HR

Dragging Prompto along, Yuffie strolled right up to the entwined couple and tapped Tifa on the shoulder, not caring that she was interrupting something.

Sighing, Tifa broke the kiss and turned to Yuffie.

"What?"

"It's time to get ready. Prompto needs to get Noctis ready too. If we had left you two alone, nothing would get done and there'd never be a wedding. Prompto should have taken Noctis away already, but he's too scared to interrupt you two, so I had to do it."

"I'm not scared!" Prompto exclaimed. "I just didn't want to interrupt them."

Yuffie rolled her eyes. "Like I said, nothing would ever get done if you just waited for them to pull apart."

Grabbing Tifa by the arm, Yuffie led her away, leaving Noctis in the care of Prompto.

"We have a lot to accomplish in so short a time!" Yuffie complained. "I didn't realize how late it's gotten."

"Don't stress Yuffie. We'll get it done. We have Elena to help too, don't forget" Tifa consoled her friend.

"Right, I nearly forgot about Elena."

HR

Two hours later, Tifa was freshly showered and dressed in her wedding gown. It was a beautifully simple gown that reached the floor. A square cut in the top kept her breasts neatly confined. The torso of the gown hugged her middle while the skirt flared out to promise easy movement. The sleeves were long, but ended just before her hands.

Elena helped Yuffie with Tifa's hair. Taking the left side while Yuffie took the right, both women curled Tifa's long hair. When her hair was completely curled, they worked at piling the curls atop Tifa's head in a neat fashion.

Picking up a hair comb that was on the nearby dresser, Elena tucked the silver and blue comb at the base of the curly bun.

"You look absolutely stunning" Elena praised Tifa as she attached a string of pearls around the woman's slender neck.

"Noctis won't know what hit him!" Yuffie chimed in. "He's lucky to have a woman like you, Tifa."

Lastly, Yuffie and Elena each held an arm as Tifa slipped into her clear dress shoes.

"Alright there Teef?" Yuffie asked as Tifa wobbled slightly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just not used to wearing heels is all."

HR

In his own hotel room, Noctis stripped off his clothes and stepped into the hot stream of water. The heat felt good on his back; relieving tension that he hadn't notice settle there.

Freshly scrubbed, Noctis stepped from the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. Leaving the bathroom, he walked into the bedroom to find a clean pair of boxers.

Not caring that Prompto was in the room; Noctis shed the towel and stepped into his boxers.

"Noctis!" Prompto howled. "I hate it when you do that!" He slapped a hand across his eyes and spun away from Noctis.

Noctis laughed. "Stop being such a prude Prompto. It's not for you anyways" He said, continuing to tease his straight-laced friend.

Not falling for the bait this time, Prompto chose to keep his back to his friend; face turning bright red at the comment about 'it' not being for him.

"Your tux is on the bed" Prompto called out.

"Thanks" Noctis replied.

Dressing quickly, Noctis strode over to his long-time friend, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"It's safe to turn around" he assured the younger man.

Turning around, Prompto eyed Noctis carefully. The tux seemed to fit perfectly. He was a natural at guessing people's clothing sizes.

"What now?" Noctis asked of Prompto. "We still have a couple of hours don't we?"

"Yeah, we do. You can get out of the tux now. I just needed to see if it fit properly."

Prompto wasted no time in turning around while Noctis carefully removed the tux and put on some casual clothes.

HR

The wedding was upon them. Noctis was already waiting at the alter and the guests were seated. Elena and Yuffie were Tifa's maids; Cloud was Noctis' best man.

Tseng had offered to walk Tifa down the aisle, in place of her father. Tseng looked handsome in his Turk uniform with his long hair flowing down his back and shoulders.

Looking around, Tifa located each of her friends. Cid looked miserable stuffed into a suit. Shera had threatened the Highwind if he didn't show up presentable. Shera herself was wearing a beautiful dress of the deepest blue.

Scanning the crowd, Tifa looked for the four people that meant the most to her. Spotting them, her face lit up; while she certainly didn't mind their uniforms, Tifa was happy to note that Sephiroth, Genesis, Angeal and Zack looked amazing in their suits.

Tifa was pleased to find that all of her friends had made it and shocked that Reno's Turk uniform wasn't ruffled or sloppy. She suspected that Elena and Yuffie had a hand in that.

Locking arms with Tseng, Tifa began to slowly make her way down the aisle. Noctis caught her eyes and smiled. He looked stunning in his black tuxedo.

Gently passing Tifa off to Noctis, Tseng went to sit with his Turks.

HR

"You may now kiss the bride." the presiding bishop said.

Wrapping his arms around Tifa, Noctis gently pulled her to him and bent his head to capture her lips with his own.

Behind her, the crowd cheered; she could even hear a few whistles, two of which she'd bet were Zack and Reno.

Breaking apart, Tifa and Noctis joined hands and turned to face their friends.

Standing up to congratulate the newlyweds, Tifa was hugged by some, and shook hands with others. Noctis often received pats on the back followed by words of caution.

He took each one seriously. He had no doubt that any one of them would not hesitate to do him bodily harm should he ever hurt Tifa; emotionally or physically. Not that he would do such a thing of course.

Walking down the aisle, Tifa and Noctis headed for the Highwind, which would take them to their honeymoon in Mideel.


End file.
